JUST OUR LUCK
by stelena loverrr
Summary: When Elena comes to Stefan with some shocking news. How will they handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! This is the same story but we feel that it needs improvement so we're going to advance further as we go along. Hope you stay with us. **

It was late one Sunday evening; this was the third week in a role that Elena had dumped the contents out of her stomach. "Was she getting the flu that was going around school last week or was it something entirely different , Elena was still feeling pretty ill after she just threw up and with all these thoughts going around in her mind she didn't know what to believe. Just while Elena was thinking all of the possibilities there was a knock at the door "Elena" Jeremy called out still knocking on the door, "You ok "He said, Elena opened the door to be met by Jeremy and Alaric "Yeah" she said but they didn't look convinced "Its probably just the flu anyway I'm going to bed night" she said and walked in her room and shut the door.

Alaric and Jeremy shared a look "Do you really think she is ok" Jeremy asked Alaric "She's probably right it is just the flu" he said so they both walked back into there bedrooms.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Elena woke up the next morning she felt better than she did the night before maybe it was just the flu that was going around school and nothing else, Elena quickly got dressed when she was packing her bag Elena's phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and smiled "hey Hun you ok" she said "errm yeah but shouldn't I be asking how you are since you have been throwing up" Stefan said sounding concerned "I'm fine ...wait how did you know that" Elena said taking a seat on her window bench.

"Alaric phoned last night and said that you were throwing up so I've been worried sick about you" Stefan said, Elena laughed "Oh ok I'm going to go and I will see you at school I love you" Elena replied Stefan sighed "ok love you more" with that they both hung up.

After Elena's conversation with Stefan, Elena gathered all of her things together and headed for the staircase once she hit the first step Elena could smell the toast and she started to have a craving considering she didn't really eat breakfast. When she got into the kitchen Elena only noticed Jenna "hey where's Ric and Jeremy" Elena asked picking up a peace of toast then putting it in her mouth.

"Jeremy had to be in school early so Alaric gave him a ride" Jenna replied to Elena's question, Elena just simply nodded but then Jenna startled Elena by looking her up and down. "What?" Elena asked defensively.

"I don't know you just seem different" Jenna said still looking Elena,

Elena looked at Jenna confused by what Jenna said, did she look different... just then Elena was starting to feel sick again like she did the night before so she quickly ran up the stairs which left Jenna starting to worry about Elena, When Elena reached the bath room she started throwing up in the toilet Jenna was there behind her holding back her hair back for her.

"Are you ok" Jenna said wiping a cold flannel across her niece's face, Elena nodded then looking at her watch, she was late for school like she had been for the past few days. "I think I better go to school I don't want detention" Elena said, Jenna quickly grabbed her arm "If you don't feel like going to school you don't have to I'm here all day anyway" Jenna said "no it's ok I'll see if I can handle one day if I can't I will come home" Elena said walking down the stairs and grabbing her bag "Well at least let me drive you then" Jenna said grabbing her keys off the side and walking out the door with Elena. 

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Stefan and Caroline were sitting on at a bench just talking before it was time to go to class when they were approached by Bonnie and Jeremy they both took seats on the bench across from Stefan and Caroline, "So how's Elena" Stefan asked concerned about his girl friend being ill "I don't know she was being sick last night but I haven't seen her this morning so I don't know how she feels" Jeremy said making eye contact with Stefan.

Stefan just nodded "I just hope she feels better today" Stefan said, everyone nodded in agreement , Caroline nudged his shoulder "You know what Elena's like she will better by today" Caroline said and smiled.

Just when the bell was about to go they all saw Elena get out of Jenna's car Jenna hoped out and was telling Elena something she simply nodded like she didn't have the energy to say a word. Jenna passed her a bag and then got back in the car and drove of Elena turned around and started walking towards the school.

Stefan was the first one to notice Elena he quickly got up from the table and walked towards her. "Hey" Stefan said standing in front of her she mustn't of seen him because she jumped when she saw Stefan, she looked far worse then Stefan ever expected her to her eye's where all red and he skin was all pale.

"Hey" Elena said trying to avoid eye contact with Stefan "are you feeling better" Stefan said caressing Elena's cheek "A little bit you ok" Elena said trying to change the subject Stefan just smiled "I'm fine ... Come here" Stefan said to Elena cause it looked like she could do with a hug, Elena giggled and hugged him so tight she thought she could hurt him, They stood there for what felt like the longest time then the bell rang so they had to get to class.

Lunch time came pretty quick and it was something Elena was looking forward to but she didn't know why she just kept on craving food. Stefan and Elena took a seat outside and she opened what Jenna had gave her to eat for lunch a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, that was as far as Jenna's cooking skills went.

Elena and Stefan started just started to talk about what they were going to do tonight after Elena had finished her sandwich Matt and Caroline started walking towards them with big grins on there face's. Just then Elena felt like she wanted to be sick again "I think I'm going to be sick" Elena said getting up from the table and running past Caroline and Matt and towards the toilets , Caroline not so far behind her leaving Stefan and Matt looking at each other.

When Elena reached the toilet she started being sick without stopping ... when she was finished she said "God I don't remember a time I've been this sick. Elena said as she finished dumping the remains of her school lunch into the toilet. "Maybe you're pregnant." Caroline said smiling as she put a stick of gum into her mouth Elena just stared at Caroline in shock. After a while Elena started shaking her head "How would it be possible he is well you know dead" Elena said rinsing her mouth out with some water, "Well maybe your not but it couldn't hurt just to do the test could it" Caroline said pulling her best friend into a hug Elena nodded in agreement.

"I think I'm going to go home" Elena said pulling away from her friend, Caroline nodded and walked out the toilets with Elena and Then watched her friend walk off down the road.

Caroline walked back to the table "Elena went home she didn't think she could do the rest of the day at school" Caroline told Stefan he just simply nodded.

On the way home Elena stopped by the pharmacist and bought herself a pregnancy test just to be sure, the women in the pharmacy didn't look happy when Elena bought a pregnancy test but she didn't really care what she thought, But if it were true what were people going to think of her at school. Elena tried to get rid all of the negative thoughts and think of the positive.

Elena opened the front door and couldn't see Jenna anywhere " JENNA" she shouted but she got no response she has probably had to go to campus which meant Elena was all alone and she could do the pregnancy test. Elena quickly got it out of her bag and walked up the stairs into the bathroom and closed the door ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks' for all the reviews I would like to thank CHLOE2007 she is amazing and this story is both of ours not just mine. **

There it was two neon pink lines staring back at her. All her suspicions were right the vomiting, feeling faint, all of a sudden, and the tiredness. Elena was sat on top of the counter she smiled thinking that she and Stefan were going to have a baby together and no one could take that away from them, Elena hoped of the counter and lifter her top up and looked in the mirror there was a small bump if you looked for it you would see it.

While Elena was looking at her tiny bump she heard the front door slam with a bang which made Elena jump she quickly pulled down her top then she heard her name being called "ELENA" Jenna shouted then started walking up the stairs. Elena lunged for the pregnancy test that was on the counter but she had no where to put it, Then the door handle started going down Elena quickly put it in the laundry basket and shut it.

"Hey I take it you still didn't feel well." Jenna said with a sad expression on her face Elena nodded looking at the laundry basket, "errm Jenna will drive me to the hospital please" Elena said looking at Jenna "okay come on then" Elena followed Jenna out to the car.

They were both sat in the car on the way to the hospital when Elena's phone began to ring "hey" she said down the phone and smiled, "hey how come you went and didn't say goodbye to me" Stefan started to tease, "I know I'm sorry" Elena said apologising for not saying bye to him when she left school, "I'm only messing where are you know" Stefan said , "Jenna is taking me to get checked out by a doctor" Elena said looking at Jenna and she smiled "oh ok will I see you later" he asked " Yeah I can't go a day without seeing you ... anyway best go love you" Elena said looking in the cemetery when they drove past.

"Love you more" Stefan said then they both hung up,

Jenna looked at Elena and smiled "What" Elena said laughing "You and Stefan are so in love I wish I had that" Jenna said touching her niece's shoulder "Yeah we are?" Elena said and sighed thinking of Stefan and the future they were going to have with there baby.

Stefan ended his call with Elena and walked down into the library to get some whisky when he did he saw Damon sat there staring into space. He looked out the corner of his eye and looked Stefan without actually moving his head, "Trouble in paradise." He said smirking.

Stefan shook his head " No Elena's ill that is all" Stefan said pouring himself a drink, Damon's smirk disappeared "really why" he said getting up and sanding in front of Stefan.

"She just is ill stay out of it." Stefan said finishing his drink and walking back up to his room.

Elena was waiting in the doctor's office with Jenna waiting for her name to be called out... After about 20 minutes of waiting "Elena Gilbert" the doctor shouted Jenna started to stand up with Elena, she quickly stopped her aunt "I'll be fine on my own." Elena said Jenna nodded and sat back down.

Elena followed the nurse to the doctors office and the doctor she had to see was one of her dad's friends this was going to be awkward she thought but pushed it to the back of her head, "Elena good to see you" the doctor said "Hi," she said awkwardly taking a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"So Elena what can I do for you today" Dr. Hine asked her.

"Well errrm I have been throwing up lately and I've been feeling really tired like I can't do anything" she said, the doctor nodded and smiled "It seems to me Elena that your pregnant" he said Elena smiled "But I want you to go and check with this and then come back when your done" he said and passed her a pregnancy test Elena took it willing.

After a few minutes Elena walked back into the office and the doctor took it off her "It says your about 6-7 weeks pregnant I want to see you back here in 4 weeks so you can see your baby ok" he said opening the door for her "congrats" he said Jenna saw Elena and stood up.

Elena thanked him and then walked over to Jenna and hugged her, Jenna was surprised by her niece's actions " what was that for" she asked surprised "just to thank you for being there for me" Elena said "so what did the doc" say Elena was on the verge of telling Jenna but she thought Stefan would like to know first cause he is the father, "I've just got a virus it should ease up in a few days" Elena said and then walked out of the hospital.

When Elena and Jenna reached home there was a loud bang from inside of the kitchen Jenna pushed Elena behind her and started to walk towards the kitchen.

When they got into the kitchen they just sore John stood there "What the hell John shouldn't you call before you turn up" Jenna shouted at him, John just smirked but when Elena came from behind Jenna John's smirk disappeared "Why isn't she at school?" John asked staring at Elena, Jenna rolled her eyes "I took her to the doctors cause she is ill ok" Jenna said not having the patience with John today.

"Oh I hope you feel better Elena" John said sounding generally concerned

"Don't act like you care ... what you doing here anyway?" Elena asked going to stand next to Jenna , "I came to see you Elena" John said walking over to his daughter "Well i don't want you here so if that's all your here for you can go now." Elena said having a bit of a mood swing towards John "Well I'm not I'm guessing your like this cause your still with Stefan" John said not liking the way she was speaking to him cause Stefan probably told her to be like this if she saw him again.

"So what if I'm still with Stefan he is twice the guy you will ever be" Elena said looking at Jenna,

"You going to let her talk to me like that?" John said talking to Jenna

"You deserve anything she throws at you when you bring in Stefan." Jenna said staring at John.

"You seriously going to be like this" John said Jenna nodded.

Elena rolled her eye's and started heading for the door, "I'm going to stay at Stefan's tonight Jenna" Elena said grabbing her keys off the end table, "Ok just be back in the morning" She said, Elena nodded. They both looked at John and saw him just staring at Elena "You are so not staying at Stefan's" He all of a sudden burst out "I'm eighteen I can stay at his place if I want ... see you tomorrow Jenna" Elena said opening the door, "Bye Hun" Jenna said Elena walked out of the door and walked towards her car next place Stefan's...

Elena finally made it to the Boarding house and was already in tears when Damon answered the door. "Is Stefan here?" Elena said, hoarsely wrapped up in only a small cardigan. "Upstairs." As Elena let herself in she noticed Stefan coming down the stairs and burst into tears as he embraced her in his arms, "Hey what's wrong" Stefan said rubbing soothing circles onto her back Stefan picked her up bridal style then carried her to his room he placed her on his bed and she cuddled into his chest. "What's wrong babe?" Stefan said looking at Elena "John" Elena said.

Stefan nodded understanding "What did he say to make you this upset cause I'm going to kill him." Stefan said angrily. "He basically said that you are bad for me and that cause I'm with you I all of a sudden don't like him, but I never liked him." Elena said "Its ok don't listen to him." Stefan said, Elena smiled and leaned up to kiss him, the kiss lasted a few seconds before Stefan head the light snores from his girlfriend as she fell asleep. The appearance of John Gilbert coming in and out of Elena's life always seemed to upset her, but Stefan had a gut feeling that there was more to Elena's distressed state and he just hoped she would come talk to him about it when she was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to CHLOE2007 for writing most of this chapter I wouldn't do it without you **

**Thanks for all the reviews **

**I do not own the vampire diaries – **

CHAPTER 3

"What's all this?" Elena asked the next morning as Stefan entered the room with a breakfast tray of Chamomile tea, grits, and a vase of calla lilies in the center, her favorite flower.

"Well since you were having a rough day yesterday I thought there was no harm in spoiling my girlfriend this morning." Stefan said kissing her on the lips. Soon as they were in the middle of their make out session Elena put a hand on Stefan's shoulder to stop him..."I really need to talk to you about something babe."

"Can it wait?" Stefan said pushing her playfully.

"Actually...no."

"What is it?" Stefan said sighing.

Looking into Stefan's green eyes she decided to just go ahead and say it..."I'm pregnant Stefan."

Stefan just stared at Elena and didn't say anything, "Stefan..." Elena said touching his cheek to get his attention after a few minutes he spoke "Your pregnant" Stefan said.

"Yeah." Elena said quietly.

Getting up from her positon on the bed she went over to her purse, which was hung on the door in Stefan's room and retrieved the three pregnancy tests out of her bag.

"I ...I...I don't know what to say." Stefan said reading the two _Plus signs on the tests. _"I was always told vampires can't procreate."

"That's what Damon said." Elena replied.

"Let's wait for Damon maybe he knows how this happened?" Stefan said joining Elena on the bed.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDVTD

Jenna has just finished having a meeting with Jeremy's teacher Ms. Tilman when she wandered down the halls and noticed Rick lining up kids on stage. She decided to sit in as she slipped into the auditorium and watched the tryouts. Noticing Jenna in the back Alaric gave the sign for time-out before heading Jenna's way.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I had a meeting with Jeremy's teacher and I had some free time to watch the students performance." Jenna said, smiling.

"Yeah, the kids are a little apprehensive but they'll make it." Rick said proudly.

"I have some free time next week if your up for some help..."Jenna said

"Yeah that would be great Jenna thanks." Alaric said,

"Your welcome." Jenna said and started walking away, "Jenna why don't we get some coffee later on?" Alaric suggested

"Yeah I'd like that see you about six." Jenna said Alaric shook his head and Jenna started walking down the corridor smiling.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"You rang brother." Damon said entering the mansion noticing Stefan and Elena's pensive looks on there face.

"We need to talk Damon?" Stefan replied.

Taking a seat on the sofa he rubbed his hands together before saying, "If this about me teasing Elena the other day it was all in good fun." Damon replied.

"No it's not." Elena said, shaking her head.

Putting his arm around Elena she smiled as Stefan said, "Elena's pregnant."

Staring at the two of them with a frown on his face he got up and paced the parlor, going back and forth to the bar to get a shot of whiskey he finally asked.

"How did this happen?

"Oh come on Damon you of all people should know how these things happen." Elena scoffed, as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes _Miss Elena_ I know how it happens." Damon said going over to her, _standing rather close to her face_, before Stefan held him back...

"No need to get in her face brother!" Stefan said harshly. "We just would like to know if you know of this ever happening before."

Heaving a sigh he stared at his brother and Elena before exiting the room. Sharing quizzcal looks with each other they just shrugged there shoulders as they noticed Damon coming back from the room he was rummaging around in.

"Found it!" Damon said, with a sly grin on his face as he held the brown, dusty book up in the air.

"How is that suposed to solve anything?" Elena said, impatiently.

"Just give me a minute!" Damon said as he skimmed the pages of the book.

"Well hurry I'm hungry and Stefan was going to take me out to lunch." Elena said, with her arms folded across her chest.

"Can't say she's not pregnant Stefan those raging hormornes are already kicking in." Damon said with a wink.

"Get on with it Damon." Stefan said sighing.

"Ah...here it is." Damon said turning a couple more pages before replying, "When there is a full moon and a vampire is in _the heat of the moment _only then will a stroke of luck he will conceive a child with his soulmate."

Smiling Stefan took Elena's hand in his and pulled her hand up to his lips before kissing them softly. Returning the kiss she wrapped her arms around Stefan before kissing him passiontely.

"No, no I don't want to see that." Damon said reverting his before shutting the book and walking out of the room. Elena giggling as he left.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Later that afternoon Jenna sat at Dobson's Pub waiting for Alaric to show up. "What will you have?" A pudgy blonde waitress asked as she approached the booth.

"Your Boston Crème pie, and a hazelnut latte'?"

Soon a tall guy approached the table and took a seat across from her. "Hi Jenna- sorry I'm late."

"That's alright would you like to order first?" Jenna said, passing him her menu.

"Yeah thanks."

The blonde waitress approached there table again..."Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yes I'll have a Black coffee and some Strudel." Rick said to the waitress.

As the waitress left to put in there orders in Jenna reached in her satchel and pulled out a binder filled with her previous committee work...

"Now I think you should definitely have the students do a revive role of the classic movie Cinderella." Jenna said skimming her notes. That eight-year-old little girl Holly would be great as the part."

"I was also thinking Xavier Knott's would be great as the Prince." Alaric chimed in as he studied the photos he laid out on the table.

"I'm great at interviewing young kids so I'll meet with them at the end of the week and hopefully in two weeks we'll have a cast for the show.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Well you seemed to have a good day." Stefan said to Elena that evening as they shared a bubble-bath together, Elena in front of Stefan as she leaned her back against him.

"I'm not that far along along Stefan. Elena replied, As soon as we get passed the morning sickness and the first trimester we'll be okay."

"Good, I just want you to be careful." Stefan said kissing her bare shoulder blade.

"We will?" Elena said nodding.

"Ready to get out?" Stefan asked.

After Stefan got out of the tub he took Elena's hand and helped her out, wrapping her into her Cherry cotton robe, and holding her steady as she put on her bunny slippers.

"Elena we're home!" Jenna called from the other room.

"I'll be out in a sec."

"Now would be as good as time any to tell them the news." Stefan said watching Elena through the bathroom mirror as she pulled a towel up on her head.

"Yeah...lets get it over with."

Entering the living room Elena saw that Alaric had stopped by and was helping Jenna and Jeremy set the food up for movie night.

"You guys going to join us." Jeremy said, getting out a can of sodas from the fridge.

"Yes," Stefan replied.

Elena took Stefan's hand and gave him the go ahead to tell everybody the news...

"Acutally Elena and I would like to talk you all."

"I think I'm going to call Bonnie and Caroline so we can tell everybody all at once." Elena said, heading to the laundry room to call her friends.

As soon as the girls got there and everybody was seated around the room. Jeremy on a bean bag, Jenna and Rick sharing the couch, and Bonnie and Caroline on the floor. Elena and Stefan stood in front of them all, Stefan's arm around Elena...

"What's your news?" Caroline asked impatiently.

"Yeah your making us miss _Elsewhere_." Bonnie whined.

"I'm pregnant." Elena said, as Stefan's arms enveloped around her belly


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the review and a big thanks to CHLOE2007 for writing the chapter please take a minute or two to write a review i would really appreciate it **

The room was silent, you could hear a pin drop on the floor. Elena just stared at her family and friends, there bewildered looks upon there faces was emotionless

"How did this happen?" Caroline asked.

"Now come on Caro you know how this happened." Bonnie said, rolling her eyes at her slow friend.

"Yes Bonnie I know how it happened. Caroline protested, Weren't you guys using protection."

I've got to get out of here." Jeremy said standing up from his seat and grabbing his jacket from the coat rack and slamming the door as he left.

"Jeremy wait..." Elena said as she decided to go after her brother before Stefan held her back

"Give him time. Stefan said, quietly.

"But Stefan. One look at Stefan's face Elena just sighed, "Your right." She turned to look at Jenna who still had a stunned look on her face..."Jenna?"

"I don't want to hear it." Jenna said holding back a sob as she hurried up the stairs, Alaric not far behind her.

"Well that went well." Elena said, sadly as a tear slipped down her cheek, as she watched her family and friends all leave the room.

Stefan kissed her forehead and sighed. "There all just in shock. We'll give them a few minutes to let it all sink in and then we'll talk to them."

Jenna had gotten to the auditorium earlier then Alaric that afternoon so she decided to finish assembling the sets together. The news of her niece's pregnancy brought a shock to her, _She wasn't ready to be Grandma or even Nana to a baby just yet._

"How's it going?" Rick said entering the Gym with a box full of colorful crafts in his hands.

"I just about have it all set up."

One look at Jenna's dishevelved state he knew she didn't get any sleep the night before. He had stayed the night with her just sitting on the loveseat in her bedroom to make sure she was alright.

"Have you talked to Elena yet?"

"No." Jenna replied curtly.

He took a seat next to her on the bleachers and put his head in his hands. Giving his students advice was easy but having to give it to someone he cared about was even harder.

"You want my advice?" Alaric asked?

As she looked up at him sighing she relented and said, "Please?"

"You can look at this two ways. One you can consider this a blessing in disguise, Elena is giving you your first grandchild, and you'll get to help her along the way to being the best mother she can be or you can just pretend Elena never told you and go on forgetting everything."

"What Rick was saying _did make sense to her?" _Now it was just up to her what she'd want to do with all the information she was given. She didn't want to lose her neice or be cut out from forming a relationship with the baby Elena was having in the coming months.

Sitting back at the bar Damon downed another shot of whiskey. Music was playing in the background _Whiskey Lullaby _by Brad Paisley to be exact. The tone of the music was a great buzz kill. Yes Damon was happy he was going to be and uncle, but he still felt jealous that Stefan always got the girl.

"Don't you think you had about enough." Matt Donvan said sighing, as he watched this patron down another shot.

"Just shut up and pour me another."

"Ok dude." Matt said retrieving a bottle from behind the bar and filling the tiny glasses for his customer.

"My night's not going to end well." Damon said drowning the last of his drink and staggering out the exit door hoping to find something to feast on the rest of the evening.

"I'm off to lunch with Jenna now." Elena called to Stefan as he sat watching Tv in the Boarding house.

"Here let me zip you up." Stefan called as she entered the room.

She was wearing a simple mini black sweater dress, with black flats and her hair was neatly down, _just the way Stefan liked it._

"Thank you."

"Are you staying the night?" Stefan asked?

"I don't know I didn't bring my jammies." Elena said teasingly.

"Maybe you won't need them." Stefan said, arching an eyebrow at Elena as he wrapped his arm around her and began nibbling behind her ear.

"As much fun as this is...I don't want to keep Jenna waiting."

"So you'll be a little late." Stefan cajoled.

"Walk me to my car please." Elena said taking Stefan's hand as they headed downstairs to her baby-blue sedan car out parked in the Salavatore's driveway.

"Before I forget I scheduled another appointment with Dr. Hine late this afternoon if your interested in coming with me."

"Of course I'd like to go, we're in this together." Stefan replied as he held Elena's car door open for her as she got into it.

"Just making sure...Kiss please." Elena said leaning over to recieve a quick kiss from him.

"Love you." Stefan replied.

"Love you to." Elena said waving good-bye to him as she drove down the lane.

Bonnie and Caroline were hanging out in Caroline's bedroom painting each other's fingers and toes listening to Bon Jovi music in the background.

"Can you believe Elena got herself knocked up?" Caroline blurted out as she began blowing on her fingernails.

"Now c'mon don't be like that." Bonnie reprimanded.

"I mean it's just so like Elena to get herself into this sort of mess."

"Still no word from Matt or Tyler I assume." Bonnie said sympthetically as she laid a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"So not the point Bonnie."Caroline replied defensively.

"Caroline, Elena needs us right now. Caroline was about to open her mouth before Bonnie cut her off..."No we've been friends with her a long time and right now she and Stefan need us to support them."

A dull silence filled the room before Caroline decided to speak up "You're absolutley right. I'm sorry."

"Appolgy accepted."

Leaning her head back against her pillows Caroline sighed, "I guess this just means Elena will be putting us both on babysitting duty once the child arrives."

Bonnie began laughing, "Lord help us all."

"Hi, Jenna sorry I'm late." Elena said, approaching the picnic table her aunt was sitting at."

"That's ok, I hope it doesn't bother you that I packed our lunches instead." Jenna said, retrieving a picnic basket from under the table and passing Elena a bolonga sandwich and a lemonade.

"No it's fine Jenna."

Soon an awkward silence fell between the two of them. They both just sat there and ate in relative silence. Elena sighed, taking her aunts hand in hers she began speaking.

"Jenna, I need to know how you feel about my baby."

Jenna sighed, "Honestly Elena I'm scared. Your still young and have your whole life ahead of you."

"I'm keeping my baby!" Elena protested.

"I understand that. Jenna said holding her hands up in mid air. I just want you to be careful and pray that Stefan will be there for you til the end."

"He will." Elena said, twirling the vervain necklace Stefan had given her on there second date.

"That's all I ask." Jenna said smiling.

Later that afternoon Stefan and Elena were sitting in the examanation room waiting for Dr. Hine to see them. Stefan was sitting beside Elena as she laid back on the table, legs in the stirrups.

"You nervous?" She asked Stefan as she watched him stare down at his hands.

"No I'm fine.

"It's alright if you are?" Elena said look down at Stefan quizcally.

"I'm ok?" Stefan leaning closer to Elena as she came in for chaste kiss.

They were soon interrupted when Dr. Hine entered the room. He was a short, stocky guy with a English accent. He specilized in young teen pregnancies since his own daughter went through the phase when she was only fifthteen.

"How is my favorite parents to be doing?"

"I feel fine doctor Hine." Elena replied. "This is my boyfriend Stefan, he's the father." Elena said introducing the two men to each other.

The two men stood up and shook hands.

I've made sure she doesn't do to much, and stays off her feet as much as possible. Stefan chimed in.

"That's good." Dr. Hine said, chuckling. Scanning Elena's chart thoroughly he stated, "All your tests look great now lets see if we can hear a heartbeat today."

Scooting his stool closer to Elena he put on his Stethoscope, and the probe out of his lab coat. "I'd like you to lift your gown please."

Lifting the paper hospital gown Dr. Hine turned on the sonogram machine and began guiding the probe across Elena's belly. Soon a faint sound of a heartbeat could be heard.

"Is that the baby?" Stefan said in awe as he watched the monitor carefully, smiling as there baby appeared on screen.

"Yes Mr. Salvatore, that in fact is you and Ms. Gilbert's baby." Dr. Hine said smiling.

"Wow!." Elena whispered.

"I'll give you two a moment." Dr. Hine said quietly as he got up from his stool and left the room. These were the small things he liked about his job, watching two people share the love of life they created together.

"What do you think?" Stefan said, squeezing Elena's hand gently.

"That's our baby Stefan." Elena said faintly that she herself could barely get the words out.

"Yep, that's our baby."

He was drunk, yes Damon Salvatore was drunk as he wandered the streets of Mystic Falls that night. One thought in the back of his mind was that he needed to sober up and fast. So he decided to head back to the mansion and sleep it off. Not getting to far though he spotted a shadowy figure off into the distance on horseback. Hearing the claps of thunder booming and heavy wind, he noticed the girl cling onto her mount to keep herself upright on her horse. It was no use, the wind had picked up and the clap of thunder spooked the horse as the young girl was thrown from her mount and her horse disapearing off into the distance.

Damon shook off his druken state. Using his vampire speed he rushed closer to the injured person lying unconscious on the ground.

"Ma'am are you ok?" He asked.

The girl didn't reply. Scooping her up in his arms he decided to head back to a secluded place so he can exam her more thoroughly. Heading over to a couple park benches he sat down with the girl in his arms. With the moonlight bright tonight Damon was mezmerized by the girl's beauty, she had long, curly red hair, long legs, and light olive green eyes. Making sure there was no lurkers around he stood up and headed back home. _The girl just needed a safe place to sleep and tommorow morning he would find out more about her when she was awake._


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is chapter 5 please spend a minute or two to review we would really appreciate it **

"We have the sonogram picture with us?" Elena told her friends that Monday morning at school, as she fished out the picture from her purse. "The doctor gave us two copies so I left the other one at home."

"Ooh let me see." Caroline squealed, as she moved to the front of the group.

"No me first. Bonnie said standing beside Elena.

After studying the photo for quite some time Caroline looked up at Elena and smiled, "So you really are pregnant?"

"Yep this picture reveals the truth." Elena said .

"Congratulations you guys." Bonnie exclaimed as she went over and hugged Elena.

Stefan just stood back smiling as he watched Elena with love in his eyes. She made eye contact with him as she received a congratulatory hug from Caroline and mouthed _I love you_ to him as he looked on with a smile on his face

_Where was she? The last thing she remembered was sneaking out of her boyfriend's house and tacking up her old Thoroughbred mare Queen Victoria. Staring around at her surroundings she noticed, she was in a comfortable bed, the room was well ventilated, and it looked safe._

"Ah you're up?" Damon said walking out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"In my bedroom." Damon replied. One look at the girl's face he knew she was not in for his jokes so early in the morning so he simply said, "You're in Mystic Falls?"

Scrambling out of the bed she quickly scanned the room for her shoes "I have to go." She said in a rush..."I need to find Victoria."

Grabbing both her shoulders and easing her gently back onto the bed Damon said, "There is no way I'm letting you back out after the storm we had last night."

"But...I"

"No!" Damon replied firmly. "You stay here and rest and I'll go out and find your horse."

"You don't have to do that?" The young girl protested.

"I insist you need to stay here so you won't get sick." He replied

"Thanks." She said smiling, "By the way my names Sabrina."

"Damon Salvatore."

Caroline was walking aimlessly alone debating who she was going to ask to escort her to this charity event her Mom, the Sheriff was hosting at the end of the week. She had already bought her dress, a lilac floor length gown, with silver heels and matching clutch bag. Just who was she going to ask?

As she was walking she bumped into someone causing her to fall on the ground " I'm so sorry" the man said and helped Caroline up.

"It's o...k, Matt" Caroline said surprised.

"Yeah I'm so sorry I should look where I'm going" Matt said giggling and so did Caroline, " Yeah you defiantly should" Caroline said staring at matt.

"Any way I better get going cause at this rate I'm gonna be late for work" Matt said brushing past Caroline's shoulder, Caroline was about to start walking again when she started to talk to matt again,

"Hey Matt" Caroline said and Matt turned around waiting for her to finish "Would you errrm like to go to this charity event with me" Caroline said really fast he just about understood her.

"Of course I would just as_ friends_ though" emphasizing the word friends Caroline nodded, "Pick you up seven." Matt said and walked of in the direction of the grill.

Elena was in her bedroom looking at the sonogram picture of her and Stefan's baby it made everything so clear that she and Stefan are going to have a future together with there baby.

Just while Elena was looking at the picture she heard her door creak open she quickly shoved her picture under her pillow only to realise it was Stefan

"Hey" he said climbing on the bed next to Elena and pulling her into his arms and leaning against the headrest.

"Hey yourself" Elena said and pecked his lips slightly, Stefan smiled and stared at her " you feeling ok besides from the morning sickness." Stefan said caressing her cheek,

Elena let out a bit of a chuckle "I don't know why they call it morning sickness it should be called day sickness." Elena said fiddling with Stefan's hand.

Stefan laughed "Well it will all be worth it in the end." He said rubbing her stomach; you could see her bump if you looked at her stomach very carefully and you knew that there was a baby in there.

They just lay there in silence for a few minutes until Elena broke the silence " I'm gonna go and get a drink" she said getting up and pulling the picture out from under the pillow and she started walking out the door but Stefan stopped her by standing in front of her.

"What are you doing?" She said and laughed "You go and lay back down I will go and get you a drink." Stefan said urging her back to her bedroom.

"Stefan I'm fine I think I can get a drink." Elena said walking around Stefan and down the stairs with Stefan following.

She placed the picture of the baby next to her bag and opened the fridge and picked out some orange juice, when she closed it she saw Stefan staring at the picture.

She smiled and took a sip of her orange juice of the first sip she felt the urge to be sick and ran straight to the bathroom with Stefan following.

Sabrina sat on the chair across from Damon with a mug of tea in her hand she was very aware that he was staring at her " why are you staring at me" she asked suspiciously "Why were you on a horse looking like someone just wanted to kill you." Damon replied

Sabrina sighed and took a sip of her cup of tea "Look I can't help if you won't tell me what is wrong" Damon said sitting up "Well I was errrm" she said taking a sip of her tea again "and he started to beat me so ... I had to get out of there as fast as I could so I just got on the horse and then I just remember waking up here." She said feeling ashamed.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" Damon said being sympathetic "You can stay here as long as you want" He also added "Thank you." Sabrina said "Why don't we talk about something else you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked curious.

Damon laughed at her attempt to change the subject but went along with it "I have a brother he is called Stefan" Damon said remembering the news Stefan gave him, " Awww cute, where is he" she asked

"He is at his girlfriends but he should be back later." Damon said, Sabrina nodded they just stayed in contented silence and stared at each other.

_Where was it?_ It was approaching seven-thirty in the evening, and he needed to be at the Town Council meeting real soon. Jenna was still at her business class at the the college and he told her he'd lock up before he left. Leafing through the large amount of papers on the counter a small square paper slipped out of his hand and onto the floor. Bending down to pick it up he stared in utter shock what the photo scan revealed...

_Elena was pregnant_

.


	6. Chapter 6

So here is chapter 6 please take a minute or two to review it would mean a lot after a few reviews we will update.

"So why did you ask us here Damon?" Elena asked him, as she sat on Stefan's lap in the parlor, Stefan's arm around her.

"Well I thought it'd be time for the both of you to meet my girlfriend."

"Ha, yeah right." Elena said rolling her eyes, and getting up from Stefan's lap.

"Is she a human being or the cardboard cut out I saw in your closet three days ago." Stefan jokingly.

"Seriously guys I do have a girlfriend." Damon protested.

"We'll be upstairs." Elena called over her shoulder as Stefan took her hand.

Not getting to far they were met by Damon's young mistress. A curly red-head descending the stairs in nothing but a towel wrapped around her body and a turban neatly around her head.

"Hi! You must be Damon's brother Stefan, and his girlfriend Elena." The young girl said, extending her hand out for them to meet her.

"Yes we are?" Stefan said smiling, as he watched his girlfriend from the top of the stairs with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"I'm Sabrina

"Bonnie you have to come!" Caroline asked her friend as they talked with each other over the phone that Thursday after school.

"Caroline it'd be awkward you and Elena both have dates." Bonnie said as she walked around her room to locate her spell book.

"There will be a ton of people there without dates." Caroline reminded her. "Just try to blend in with the crowd."

"I don't even have a dress Caroline" Bonnie told her friend.

"I can take you shopping. Elena's already told me Jenna made her dress for her since she's almost showing now."

"Really, what's it look like?"

"It's a Indigo off-the-shoulder gown and her sandals are silver and so are her earrings."

"Nice." Bonnie replied.

"We're all meeting at Russell's to get our hair done if you like to join us."

"Yeah that'd be fun." Bonnie said unsurely.

The Grill was busy Matt was busy waiting tables; filling orders, and taking messages from behind the counter. Not looking up from counting one elderly couple's tab Tyler Lockwood approached the bar.

"So I hear your taking loud mouth Forbes to the Mystic Fling this weekend."

"C'mon man don't be like that Caroline's cool." Matt said defensively.

"I just don't see how the two of you fit together."

Matt sighed as he narrowed his eyes at his friend. "We're just going to this dance as friends Ty.

"Fine I'm just saying."

Refilling a customer's drink he passed it over to the patron beside Tyler before looking over at his friend and asking, "Would you go with me to rent a tux?"

"Ah I dunno man. Tyler said uncomfortably.

"I can't ask anyone else. Matt said staring down at the recpiets in his hands. I could really use a friend."

Heaving a sigh Tyler thought about it, _with Matt's Mom gone now and his sister Vicki dead all Matt had was him. _A small smile appeared on his face "Alright I'll ride with you."

"Thanks man."

Elena was just walking out of Stefan's bathroom in loose grey yoga pants and her favorite faded pink Hawaiin t-shirt when she noticed Stefan lying on the bed with a book in his hand

"Whatcha reading?" She asked.

Showing her the front of the book cover she realized in awe what it was, _What to Expect when Expecting."_

"Getting a head start on parenting babe." Elena replied with a coy grin on her face.

"I like to plan ahead." Stefan said smiling.

Running a brush through her tangled hair she realized she hadn't seen or heard Damon's voice ringing out in the mansion.

"So where's Damon?"

"He and Sabrina are out looking for her horse." Stefan replied as he turned a page in the baby book.

"And he's acutally helping her." Elena replied with a shocked look upon her face.

"Yeah they seem to like each other."

"Really?" Elena said going over to join Stefan on his bed.

"Not that I'm not going to keep an eye on him." Stefan said knowingly. "You never know what Damon will do when he befriends a human."

"Don't we all." Elena said giggling.

"I told you not to come with me." Damon said, groaning to Sabrina as they were searching the woods for her missing horse.

"Please I had to come." Sabrina replied, "Victoria is very senstive and only responds to my voice."

"I'm sure with a little sweet talk and a few tranqulizers I'd have that horse back to you in know time." He replied jokingly.

"Don't even joke about that!" Sabrina reprimanded. Shh." Sabrina said cocking head around as she heard some rustling off in the distance.

"We could not have found her that fast." Damon sighed as he took some binoculars out of his bag and put them up to his eyes to see out further.

"You never know Damon Victoria is fast?"

Listening closely Sabrina went over to a hedge and crouched down not to be seen. If her horse was around she didn't want to scare her when she was unfamilar with the territory. Scanning the woods she noticed many wildlife animals active in the night rabbits, deer all huddled in a group in a burrow. A faint whinny of a noise could be heard out where the mountains were

"Victoria!" Sabrina called out praying the neigh was in fact her beloved horse.

"Stay here." Damon replied handing her his binoculars "I'll go see."

Feeling his adrealine kick in he hurried up the mountain to inspect the sourroundings. Sure enough he noticed a pile of trees had fallen a couple of days ago, during a rainstorm and a not far off there was the frightened Chestnut horse he heard tangled up in all the debris of the fallen branches. Going over to the mare he extended his hands out to her calmly.

"Easy girl." He crooned. "Come to me I won't hurt you."

_Staring intently at the strange voice the horse blinked her eye wondering if she can trust this new person. Giving out a light neigh she slowly walked closer to the voice. _

"Good girl." Damon said taking his hands to hold the horse's head. "Sabrina you can come out now."

Sabrina came out from the bushes holding a lead line in her hands. Damon had to laugh at her appearance, her red hair was matted all in dissaray and her usual fancy riding getup _expensive breeches and insulated vest over a shirt _was all caked in mud and grass stains from head to toe.

"Shut up and don't say anything." She said narrowing her eyes at him. "We need to get back so I can have a hot shower and so my girl here can have a good snooze."

"I wasn't saying anything." Damon said as he gave her a leg up onto the horse and led her on."

It was the night of the dance and Elena and Caroline were getting ready for the evening at Elena's house with Bonnie and Jenna's help.

"You really have outdone yourself with Elena's dress Jenna?" Bonnie said praising Jenna as she helped Elena button the dress up in the back

"Thank you." Jenna said quietly."

"Are you and Rick still going to the event?" Elena asked her aunt.

"Yes as matter of fact we are. She replied, My dress is simple though it's a Salmon spagehtti strap dress."

"Never thought I'd see the day that may aunt would be dating my History teacher." Elena said teasingly.

"We're not dating!" Jenna protested. "Here run into my bathroom and get the curling iron and some bobby pins.

Elena had decided not to join Caroline at getting her hair done at the salon. Jenna's handiwork would suffice for this evening.

Running back down the stairs she came back with the set of bobby pins, hairspray, curling iron, and a couple cds.

"What's the music for?" Caroline asked smoothing out the wrinkles in her lilac dress.

"No harm in listening to some background music while we finish getting ready." Elena replied as she took a cd out of its slip cover and put it in the record player.

"Amen sister!" Bonnie said smiling.

Soon the soothing sounds of instrumental music wafted out through the living room. Everyone sat in quaint silence as they listened to the tunes of waves at the beach. The evening was going to go off without a hitch. You could count on it.

Damon watched the kettle for the coco, he was making for Sabrina heat up when he thought about her current situation. How could someone take advantage of a girl as beautiful as her. If he _ever_ came across the guy he vowed that he wouldn't leave town alive.

"Are you ok?" Sabrina asked him from the sofa as he stared off into space.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sighed, "Here's your coco."

"So where is Stefan and his girlfriend?" Sabrina asked him.

"Some boring old charity event." He said uninterested.

"Oh so it's just you, me, and Victoria tonight."

"Yes," He paused "I hope it's okay that I put her in the old shed behind the mansion with a flake a hay and water."

Tucking a loose strand of hair back into her ponytail she smiled and said, "That's fine with the weather not up to par she'll be safe in the shed."

Staring back down into her mug of coco she suddenly seemed facinated by the bubbles the drink was forming in even circles. Looking back up to catch Damon's eye she noticed there faces were a mere inches close together. Taking a leap of faith they both leaned in at the same time and Damon left a short, but sweet kiss on her lips.

Wow! This place is amazing. Caroline boasted as she, Bonnie, Elena, Matt and Stefan entered the ballroom where the event was going to be held.

The place was an old Colonial style building with twelve floors all together. The elengant ballroom was decorated to the nines. Crystal Chandliers hanging from the ceiling, hardwood floors and tea-like tables off to the side of the room.

"Our table is this way." Matt said leading the group to the center of the room.

As soon as everyone took there seats Bonnie scanned the room and noticed she wasn't the only one without a date. There were plenty other boys off to the side just hanging out with one another. Maybe she'll get asked to dance by one of them.

"How are you feeling Elena?" Matt asked.

"I feel fine I just seem hungry all the time."

"Last night she made me fix her a tuna and banana sandwich." Stefan replied.

The group grimaced as they heard the connections she had been eating from the last couple of weeks. Cheese crackers dipped in jam, peanut butter and cream cheese, Peanut butter and Jelly with a cheese slice metled in the middle.

"Yep it seems our baby here is craving cheese." Stefan said rubbing Elena's protruding belly.

Soon a songs soon came on the sound system as couples all got up to dance. Looking at Caroline in her lilac gown and her hair up in a french-twist Matt took her hand and asked

"Would you like to dance Caroline?

"Yes please."

Leading her on to the dance floor they started swaying to the music never taking there eyes off each other Lying her head on Matt's shoulder she sighed.

"You happy Caroline?" Matt asked.

"Yes I am!" She said looking into his eyes.

Continuing to sway to the music they danced slowly around the other couples happy to be with one another. Looking at Matt she smiled as he leaned in for a passionate kiss.

It was only eleven'o'clock but Elena was getting tired and Stefan thought it was best that they head back home. Pulling into Elena's driveway Stefan turned the engine off before going over to Elena's side of the door an holding it open for her.

"Sorry I made us leave." Elena said sadly.

"No." Stefan said said shaking his head. Taking her hand as they headed for the front door together he smiled and said "We both don't need to be out that late?"

Turning to go into the house Stefan helped Elena out of her sandals and her white cardigan before going into the kitchen. Hearing some noise John sat at the dining table with an angry scowl on his face.

"Uncle John, hi." Elena said surprised he was there.

"You're pregnant?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews i really appreciate it so here is chapter 7 **

**Please take a minute or two to review cause it would me a lot **

CHAPTER 7

Her day was not going right to say the least. Bonnie had overslept and her _Dalmatian dog _alarm clock didn't bark to let her know it was time to get ready for school. _"Stupid clock a waste of time_." So hurrying to jump in the shower and grab a quick breakfast of granola oat cereal and some juice she was out the door.

"So you're pregnant?" "Y...eah" Elena said wishing Stefan was here to help her think of something to say, before Elena could say anything John threw the sonogram picture on the floor and stood up faster than Elena could blink, " I cannot believe you, I would of thought Miranda and Grayson brought you up better than that!" John snapped at her. Tears fell from Elena's eye's which soon started to flow.

"They did!" Elena said crying more and more by each second think about how her parents would be disappointed in her for getting pregnant so young. " Well obviously they didn't otherwise you wouldn't of gotten pregnant especially not to him." John said walking closer and closer, but at the mention of Stefan she completely snapped "You do not disrespect Stefan he is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I love him he loves me and we're going to keep our baby!" Elena said screaming, standing in John's way.

"NO YOU'RE GETTING RID OF THAT BA..." But before John could finish someone shouted at him from the entrance to the kitchen, Elena turned around and saw Jenna and Alaric standing there looking disgusted with what John had just said to Elena.

Elena looked back at John and burst into tears and started running for the stairs dodging Jenna in the process. Once Elena had gotten into her room she locked her door and the one leading to the bathroom she just then slid on the floor and pulled her legs up into her chest and cried her heart out.

After a few minutes there was a banging noise at the door, "Elena let me in!" Jenna said worried about her niece's welfare. "No!" Elena said still crying, looking down at her baby bump, "Please Elena come out so we can talk." Jenna pleaded, you could tell she was crying now. "No I want Stefan!" Elena said picking up her sonogram picture and looking at her baby.

On the other side of the door Jenna sighed and walked back down the stairs to be greeted by Alaric "She still won't come out?" Alaric asked looking more worried by each second." No." she says she will only come out for Stefan." Jenna said walking over to the phone and calling Stefan receiving a disapproving look from John which she wasn't bothered about cause he is the one that caused this.

"Hello?" Stefan answered on the third ring, "Hey Stefan its Jenna can you come over like right now please!" Jenna asked in desperate tone, "Why what's happened" Stefan asked worriedly " Errrm well John upset Elena and now she refuses to come out of her room only if you come" Jenna said looking at John as she said it he looked down in shame.

"Yeah ok," Stefan sighed. He is so dead if I see him!" Stefan said angrily. Jenna said "You will have to get in line for that." She said with a chuckle. "I'll be over soon" Stefan said hanging up.

Jenna sighed and put the phone back down as she walked over to John and stood in front of him "You better get out of here." Jenna said, rudely. John looked up "And why?" John replied without a care in the world "Why because you upset Elena and Stefan is probably going to kill you when he gets here so I think it is best you leave." Jenna said ushering him to the door. "I'm not leaving!" John said sternly, his hands on his hips

"Fine then Stefan will be here in a few minutes."

Bonnie sat in her family's sitting room watching a film called _The Goonie's _which she used to watch as a kid with her old friend Meredith. Elena and Caroline had never been one for comedy movie's they would always want to watch love stories but not Meredith.

She was one of there friends that had to move away when she was twelve cause he father got a job up in northern Canada but only Elena and Bonnie really talked to her cause her and Caroline never used to get along that well, _they would always argue over the silliest things._

As Bonnie was thinking all of this stuff her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She looked at the caller ID it was an unknown number which made her more eager to answer it.

"Hello?" Bonnie said nervously into her phone waiting for the other person to answer.

"Hey Bonnie its Meredith" She said on the other end of the phone.

"OMG how have you been?" Bonnie said receiving a chuckle from Meredith's end of the phone

"Errrm I'm good but first there is something I need to tell you." She said, Bonnie was almost dreading the way this conversation was going to end.

Damon was wondering around the house looking around for any signs of Sabrina but he couldn't seem to find her. "Sabrina?" He shouted multiple times then it clicked she would be outside looking at her horse when he walked outside he saw he riding the horse around the garden.

He looked at her in amazement of how beautiful one human being could be. Sabrina must have noticed him cause she started riding over to him and got off her horse. "Hey." She replied innocently. "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to do something together because I'm bored and can't annoy my brother."

Sabrina laughed at his reason for wanting to go somewhere. "Aw I bet Stefan is happy about that, where has he gone anyway? She asked curiously. "He has gone to see Elena family emergency." Damon said looking down.

"Right lets hope it isn't something to do with the baby." Sabrina replied with slight hope in her voice. "Yeah let's hope it's not." A brief pause remained before Damon said, "Sooo, where do you wanna go?" Damon asked.

Sabrina looked at her horse then back at Damon "How about we go on a trail ride with Victoria?" Sabrina suggested Damon nodded in agreement and they both jumped on the horse and headed out into the forest.

Receiving a frantic phone call from Jenna that John was there angered Stefan. He of all people should know you do not upset a pregnant woman._ John was there when Isobel gave birth to Elena. _He sighed as he stood in the attic of the mansion, finishing up Baby Salvatore's crib would have to wait. He needed to head over to Elena's.

Approaching Elena's house in record time he could distinctively already can hear a heated argument going on inside the house. Hurrying up the porch steps he let himself in through the front door. There in the living room the yelling continued between Jenna, Elena, and John that Stefan thought it was the right time to end this.

"Jenna take Elena upstairs. Stefan ordered. "I'd like to speak with John alone!

"No Stefan I don't want be by myself." Elena cried into her aunt's arms.

Going over to his distraught girlfriend he took Elena from Jenna and wrapped his arms around her as he talked soothingly to her "Everything is going to be okay babe. Go on upstairs with Jenna and get into your pyjamas so you and our baby can rest."

"I'll sit with her Stefan." Jenna said quietly.

"Thanks Jenna." Stefan replied.

As he watched Jenna take her niece's arm and lead her up the stairs he noticed how worn down his girlfriend looked. _Yes, Elena definitely needed to rest as much as possible for their baby. _Turning to face John he watched the man sitting _cool as a cucumber _in a kitchen chair with a smirk on his face.

"What?" John asked, shrugging his shoulders. "Would you like some whiskey?"

"No!" Stefan replied, And don't even play innocent with me." Stefan replied shortly, "You have done nothing but cause trouble since you've returned to town. He said, his voice raising an octave higher.

"But..."

Soon Stefan cut him off "Elena is pregnant!" Stefan said moving closer to John. "Sure it wasn't planned, but like all accidents we're going to handle it...together.

"I just..."

"Listen John I love Elena with all my heart." I'm not going to be one of those deadbeat Dad's who walk out on the mother and child." John just sat there quietly. "Either you step up to the plate and accept the fact your going to be a Granddad or...? Stefan paused and moved so he was face to face with John his eyes transfixed with his. "Leave town before Damon and I come after you!"

She could not believe it to say the least Carl Schultz had..._cancer. _She knew Meredith's dad had been ill for quite some time. Never thought it would've been cancer.

"How are you and your Mom handling all this?" Bonnie asked her friend.

"Mom is beside herself with worry." Meredith said sadly. Sitting outside on the porch swing she took a swig from her soda before replying "The last three Chemotherapy appointments Dad has been to hasn't worked." Meredith said, dejectedly.

"Is there anything I can do?" Bonnie asked full of concern for her friend.

"Yeah there is something you can do could you errrm please just come and be with me because I don't want to do this by myself" Meredith asked on the verge of tears.

"Yeah of course I will be there as soon as I can." Bonnie said jumping up of the couch and going into her bedroom, "Do you want me to tell Elena?" Bonnie asked looking for one of her favourite satchels to throw all of her stuff in.

"No I don't want to put any more pressure on her because she's got enough to deal with including having a baby." Meredith said sounding happy, "Yeah I know we are all going to be fighting over favourite aunt." Meredith said chuckling. "I wanna meet Stefan he sounds so nice." She included sounding curious.

"Yeah he is and he loves Elena so much there going to make wonderful parents." Bonnie said thinking about how happy Elena and Stefan would be at having there baby and living there lives. "Aw that is so cute." Meredith said clapping her hands together Bonnie just laughed, "Well I'm gonna set of see you soon ok?" Bonnie said grabbing her car keys and heading to the door.

"Yeah okay Bonnie your the best!" Meredith said hanging up the phone.

Damon and Sabrina were approaching a hill where a waterfall was flowing down, Damon was sitting behind Sabrina with his hands resting around her waist and his head on her shoulder watching her every single move, astounded about how he could feel about her even though he hadn't known her that long.

While Damon was thinking all of this they suddenly came to a halt and Sabrina had jumped off the horse at the same time Damon did and they both fell to the ground with Damon landing on top of her. "God I've been waiting all day to do this!" Damon said smirking he then leaned down and started kissing her passionately he ran his hands down her body then started placing tender kisses on her neck when he felt the sudden urge to drink from her next at this thought he quickly pulled away and sat up.

"Are you ok?" She asked with slight concern in her voice "Yeah maybe we should save that for later." He said giving her a wink and also tucking some hair behind her ear she giggled and nodded her head.

They both sat up and looked out to the sun setting in the distance "Isn't it beautiful..." Sabrina said sighing, leaning her head on Damon's shoulder. "Yeah and I get to spend it with my amazing girlfriend." Damon said as he wrapped his arms around her.

They both sighed in content they both sat there in silence until Damon started talking. "Can I ask you a question?" Damon replied, Sabrina nodded "Why did you end up on the horse in the woods?" He asked curiously. "Errrm because I wanted to get away from my ex." She said looking down ashamed. "Why what did he do?" Damon asked really regretting the answer he was going to receive. "He was hitting me and said that he wouldn't ever let me go." She said and burst into tears Damon held her protectively while she cried into his chest.

When Stefan finished talking to John he quickly ran up the stairs and quietly opened the door to see if Elena was asleep so he didn't wake her, when he walked into the room he saw Elena fast asleep and Jenna stroking Elena's hair, when she noticed Stefan she slid off Elena's bed and walked towards him.

"Hey" She said quietly so Elena wouldn't wake up, Stefan kept his eyes on Elena sleeping figure. "How is she doing?" Stefan said turning his attention to Jenna. "Not good, all this stress isn't good for her or your baby." Jenna said with a solemn expression on her face.

Stefan nodded taking a place on the edge of Elena's bed watching her closely Jenna looked at him and smiled "You can stay if you want Stefan...Any time especially with the baby on the way." Jenna said opening the door.

"Thank you Jenna." Stefan said "You're welcome….goodnight" she said and walked out the door.

Stefan looked at Elena one more time before taking of his shoes and jacket and climbing in next to her and pulled her into his chest. When he did she started to wake up? "Stefan" she said in a groggy voice "I'm here baby." Stefan said stroking her cheek.

"I was so scared of him Stefan please don't leave." She said burying her face in his chest, "I'm not going anywhere...he is never going to scare you ever again because I will kill him first," Stefan said in a serious tone. Elena looked up at him and smiled "I love you so much Stefan." Elena said "I love you too Elena." Stefan said as she leaned up and kissed Stefan softly on the lips.

She settled down into her original position as Stefan began rubbing circles on her back to help her go back to sleep. He hoped things looked better for Elena soon.

The next morning Jeremy was the first one up. He had been so busy in the afternoons now since his new friend Seth had convinced him to sign up for Boys basketball. He rarely had enough time to chill out and just hang out at home anymore. Today was going to be different he had the evening off and he was going to use this time wisely to take care of Elena.

"Morning Jeremy." Stefan said as he descended down the stairs a breakfast tray laden in his hands.

"Hi Stefan how's Elena feeling this morning?

"She's better now Jeremy, thanks." Stefan said, softly.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jeremy asked.

"How would you like to come with Elena and I for our doctor's appointment this afternoon?"

"Sure I'm off the rest of the afternoon. Jeremy replied.

"Great then, Stefan said smiling I'm going to bring this snack up to Elena." Stefan replied as he arranged some more fruit, oatmeal, and a mug of green-tea onto a tray as he followed Jeremy back up to Elena's room. As they approached the hallway Stefan stopped and turned to Jeremy, "Would you mind sitting with her and make sure she eats?" Stefan said, "I need to take care of a few things around town before we head to the appointment."

"Sure no problem."

Entering the room he heard Jenna and Elena laughing with each other as they sat and watched a program on the TV Jenna had set up in neice's room.

"I see someone is looking brighter this morning." Stefan said as he walked over to Elena's bed giving her a kiss on the lips before placing the breakfast tray in her lap.

"I'm fine Stefan." Elena said as he took the mug of tea from his hands.

_That was a good sign _Stefan thought. _Maybe things will be okay for them the rest of the day. _"Hey look who I ran into this morning. Stefan said as Jeremy stood behind him with his hands in his pockets.

"Jeremy, hi!" Elena said motioning her brother over to give him a hug.

As he welcomed a hug from his sister he felt a jolt from her stomach. "Oh my god!" Jeremy said, Did I hurt you?"

"No silly the baby kicked." Elena said, giggling. "Stefan come feel!"

As Stefan moved onto the other side of Elena he placed his hand on top of hers as he felt the movement of the first kick of his unborn child.

"Wow!" Stefan whispered "That's amazing."

"Our baby's first kick." Elena whispered.

Jeremy had simlar thoughts aswell. It was amazing. _This baby was going to special to all of them especially to him. He felt the first jolts of life when his niece or nephew gave a little nudge to let everybody know he or she was not going to be ignored._

A brief silence stole upon the group before Stefan broke it. "I'm sorry I have to do this but I have some errands to run in town."

"Oh alright Stefan." Jenna replied.

Buttoning up his grey raincoat he went over to Elena. "I won't be gone long babe." Stefan said kissing Elena on the lips again. "Jeremy make sure she is careful and doesn't do any heavy lifting." Stefan added pointing a finger at his girlfriend from her upright postion in her bed.

"I won't, Daa'd!" Elena said rolling her eyes at Stefan. "Me and baby are fine."

"Can't be so sure about these things Elena." Stefan replied.

"Here Stefan I'll walk out with you." Jenna said.

"Another date with my history teacher." Elena said calling out to her aunt before she left the room.

"Um...no?" Jenna said, a blush rose to her cheeks. Rushing off and out of the house Elena just laughed, she knew better. Her aunt was wearing her fancy getup, a long plum-colored halter dress complete with black flats fit for dancing and hoop earrings.

"See you guys later." Jenna called as she and Stefan left, the front screen door slamming as they went.

Alaric was waiting for Jenna at the _Outer City Lights, _a downtown bar and grill. It was new to the town and he thought it would be fun to try out. They had a Rock band off to the far right of the place so if people wanted to dance they could. He spotted Jenna coming in through the front entrance, she was hanging up her jacket on the coat rack. He decided to walk over to her so they can get a table together.

"Glad you can make it!" Rick replied smiling as she walked in step beside Jenna.

"Seems like a good crowd tonight." Jenna said happily.

"My favorite kind." Rick said, a hint of a twinkle in his eye.

They were soon standing together at a loss of words what to say to each other, when the sound system was turned up and tunes and _Shania Twain's- From This Moment On_ was playing.

"Would you like to dance?" Rick asked Jenna as he extebnded his hand out to her.

"Yes! She replied.

Moving over to the dance floor he held her close to his body as they swayed to the melody of the music as one. Looking into her eyes they held each other gazes til the song ended before Rick was the first to the make the first move and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

It was three'o'clock in the afternoon. Stefan and Elena were sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Elena was leafing through a _Parenting _magazine with Stefan's hand rubbing her very noticeable bump now. Jeremy was off in the cafeteria buying himself a coffee.

"How are you feeling Elena?" Stefan asked her.

"Fine Stefan, I just think baby didn't like what I had for lunch." Elena replied.

Stefan had treated her and Jeremy to _Olive Garden _and Elena had ordered Ravioli di Portobello_ which she always ordered_ everytime she had gone to the restaurant with friends. Just seemed like baby Salvatore wasn't to keen on his mother's choice of lunch.

"Do you think it's best we rescheldule and come back another day?" Stefan said looking with a concered eye at his girlfriend.

"No! Elena said, as she shut her magazine and looked up as she soon heard her brother's voice.

"I didn't know if you guys would want anything so I brought you a Seltzer Elena. Jeremy said, "Don't worry it is caffeine free. Noticing Stefan's wary eyes as he passed the drinks around.

"Thank you Jeremy."

Soon a tall dark haired lady with a long braid down her back entered the waiting room. Scanning the file in her hand she called, "Elena Gilbert."

"That's me." Elena said as she got up for her seat Stefan holding onto her right arm.

The trio soon followed the young nurse down the hall. "I'd like to weigh and check your blood pressure Ms. Gilbert." She said.

Standing on the scale the nurse told Elena to step on the scale. While Stefan held her coat the nurse slid the pedstal on the scale to instruct the patient's weight.

"Well Ms. Gilbert your baby weight is looking very healthy." The nurse said, nodding. "Now sit on that stool and I'll check your blood pressure."

Time lapsed as the nurse soon led them back into a room. "Here you go." The nurse said as she showed them into a room. "There's a paper gown you can change into in the bathroom."

While Elena was changing Jeremy and Stefan talked amongst themselves. Jeremy told Stefan about his basketball practices and upcoming games over the weekend. Not long after Elena joined them again and sat up on the exam table.

"Nice to see you brought another person along." Dr. Hine said, entering the room with a smile on his face. "If my file is right you two should be glad to share this news with a friend."

"Dr. Hine Elena said, this is my brother Jeremy."

"That's fine." He said smiling, "I'd like you to lie back now please Elena."

As Elena laid back on the exam table Dr. Hine turned on the sonagram machine, slid the stool closer to her, and arranged the wand over her expanding bump. Soon the sounds of two heartbeats could be heard around the room.

"Well my intuition was right." Dr. Hine said with a bright smile on his face, "Mommy and Daddy you are having Twins!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Been like forever since i updated, but here's the new chapter. **

It was rather peaceful at the Salvatore mansion that afternoon, with his brother and Elena at there doctor's appointment it was just him and Sabrina at home that day.

"You okay Damon?" Sabrina asked him, curiously as she stood in front of him with a cup of tea in her hands, wrapped up in one of his plaid flannel shirts.

Startled by her voice he jumped as he replied, "Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled.

"Well it just seems like your faraway." Sabrina said, chuckling.

"Actually there is something I'd like to tell you...?"

"errrm okay wh ... what is it ?" Sabrina said with a shaky voice staring at Damon " I know you probably wont believe me when I tell you this but trust me when I tell you this that i care about you so much" Damon said staring into her eyes admiring the beauty in them when he did.

Sabrina just simply nodded waiting for him to spit out what he was going to say, Damon took a deep breath and took Sabrina's hands in his "I'm a vampire" Damon said.

Sabrina just sat there in complete shock at what Damon had just told her about him being a vampire, Damon was sat there regretting every silent and awkward moment this was bringing between them , _you shouldn't of said anything but you had to listen to your heart didn't you_ his brain was telling him.

After a few more moments of silence Sabrina finally spoke up but not before removing her hands from Damon's " your a ...a ..a vampire" she said barely in a whisper, " yeah but this doesn't change the way i feel about you" Damon said trying to grasp her hands again but she instantly pulled then away. Damon could feel his heart shattering into a million pieces at that moment.

"what you mean this doesn't change anything it changes everything" she said getting watery eyes, "no it doesn't not if you don't let this get in the way" Damon said walking up to her wanting to hold her and make everything okay but when he did she immediately started to back away from him until her back hit the wall with her eyes closed.

Damon just stood in front of her a grabbed her face so she was facing him "look at me" he said she instantly opened her eyes " I will never hurt you never" he said a tear slipped from he eye. She looked at him for a few seconds then just put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his chest.

After a standing there in each other embraces Sabrina pulls away from Damon " I want to know everything so I can feel safe" Sabrina said, Damon nodded his head understanding where she was coming from " okay lets go and sit down this might take a while" he said grabbing her hand and then walking them back towards the sofa.

Once they where both facing each other Damon began to talk "so I guess you can ask any question" Damon said looking at her awkwardly "errrm so you being ... what you are how old are you really then ?" she asked avoiding eye contact.

"well I was turned in 1864 so basically I'm over 150 years old" Damon said Sabrina just nodded in amazement, "so all you can eat is human blood then" she asked looking at him in the eyes.

"well not all of us live on human blood, Stefan doesn't he lives on animal cause he cant control it when he does he kinda goes ripper like" Damon said he really didn't think this would be so intense now he knows how Stefan felt when he told Elena about being a vampire.

"So you can choose if you can live on human blood?" she asked, "yes" Damon replied "so why don't you live on animal like Stefan" she quickly replied.

"cause the taste isn't very nice and i can control the blood lust" Damon said wondering where this was leading, Sabrina signed loudly "would you ever feed off me if you got angry or something" She asked shaking a little bit about what the answer might be.

"no" he said taking her hands in his " Sabrina I would never do that to you I care too much about you to do that I think i might b" before Damon could finish Sabrina put a finger to his mouth to be quiet.

"I'm glad that you will never hurt me but i just need time to think about everything before you say anything else ok " she said before getting up and walking out of the Salvatore boarding house, Damon had wanted to follow her but it was best not cause it might make her want to leave and he would never want that cause he might just be falling in love with her.

Later that night Jenna was preparing dinner with Alaric and Stefan and Elena were sat watching TV in the living room cuddled up, while Jenna was cutting up the vegetables she was looking at Stefan and Elena and thinking about how she wished her life could be like Elena's settling down and having a baby with someone that she loved.

As she continued to think Alaric must of noticed her just staring so he gently put a hand on her shoulder which made her flinch a bit.

"you okay, you just sorta fazed out" Alaric asked looking Jenna in the eye, "err... Yeah just thinking" she replied concentrating on finishing chopping up the vegetables and putting them in a bowl avoiding eye contact with Alaric.

"come one Jenna if there is something you want to talk about you can tell me" he said trying to get Jenna to open up to him "It's just ..." Jenna started saying but then just lost what it was she was going to say " just forget about it... it was silly anyway" she said "okay" he replied with a soft kiss on the forehead.

Stefan and Elena were lay on the sofa cuddling up with a blanket around them watching the hangover which Stefan was finding very amusing unlike Elena who was just looking and rubbing her stomach, "this film makes me laugh so much" Stefan said in between laughter, Elena looked at Stefan and laughed at him.

"what" he said looking at Elena with adoring eyes "nothing" she said sitting up, "tell me... I will just get it out of you eventually" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek, ''just thinking how lucky I am to be having a baby with you and that you are going to make an amazing father" Elena said leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"you know what I think?" Stefan said smiling "what", "that your going to make an amazing mother" he said caressing Elena's cheek and smiling.


End file.
